Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of treating the skin condition known as acne. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with the prophylactic or therapeutic topical treatment of acne. Even more specifically, the present invention is concerned with the topical treatment of such skin disorders as acne vulgaris, other acneiform dermal disorders, e.g. preadolescent acne, acne rosacea (now known as rosacea), premenstrual acne, acne venenata, acne cosmetica, pomade acne, acne detergicans, acne cosmetica, acne excoriee, gram negative acne, steroid acne, acne conglobata, or nodulocystic acne. The present invention can also be used for topically treating certain other types of acneiform dermal disorders, e.g. perioral dermatitis, seborrheic dermatitis in the presence of acne, gram negative folliculitis, sebaceous gland dysfunction, hiddradenitis suppurativa, pseudo-folliculitis barbae, or folliculitis.
The present invention relates to topically applied medicinal compositions, and more particularly refers to such compositions having active topical medicinal ingredients, and additionally having LYCD in amounts sufficient to act with the other active ingredients to provide synergistic therapeutic results.
The present invention concerns benzoyl peroxide quaternary ammonium lipophilic salicylate based pharmaceutical and cosmetic compositions and their use especially in treatment of acne.